leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/Trivia
General * Ashe is only champion playable and is the only ability usable in the basic tutorial, which takes place in the Howling Abyss. ** She is also featured in Battle Training tutorial, together with . * Ashe was the first champion to have her whole artwork updated. * One of Ashe's arrows can be seen being shot through an apple in the game's Mac Version trailer (her bow is seen later in) * Ashe's dance references J'en Ai Marre! by . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Ashe shares similarities with from . Their names are similar and both became queens, use ranged weapons (Ashelia uses hand bombs in ) and were once hunted down to prevent them from leading their respective peoples. * Ashe is the first (and so far the only) champion to possess both a global-ranged basic ability ( ) as well as two global-ranged abilities in total. ** and 's ranges can be global, albeit situationally. * During Alpha Test, she was simply called 'Bowmaster'. * Prior to the League Client Update in 2016, Ashe was the only champion to be recognized as both a and a . * Her name references the , from Old English Æsc, from Proto-Germanic .Orel. V, A Handbook of Germanic etymology. p. 26 ** Her direct ancestor Avarosa was betrayed, yet still commemorated, by with a single runeword carved onto the cairnstone: *** ᚨᚹᚨᚱᛟᛊᚨ, from Latin & ; or *** ᚨᚢᚺᚨᚺᚱᚢᛊᚨ *Auhahrussaₙ in < *Ahwohrussaₙ " -horse".Orel. V, A Handbook of Germanic etymology, p. 5, 189Dimitri Pisarev A new sound law for Proto-Germanic?, p. 24 * As of December 9, 2017 Ashe has featured on the free champion rotation more than any other champion at 76 times. Development * Ashe is likely based on Guinsoo's DotA character, Traxex the Drow Ranger. ** Both share very similar visual and gameplay designs, such as being played as marksmen in their respective games and the ability to shoot ice arrows to slow down opponents. Lore * Ashe's True Ice bow belonged to her ancestor Avarosa, the ancient Iceborn queen of unified Freljord. * If Ashe, , and/or are played on opposing teams, Battle for Freljord will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the title of 'Queen of Freljord' (complete with a floating ice crown floating above their heads) referencing the civil war taking place there, between the three tribes each lead. Quotes * }} references . * is the pig?"}}}} references More Rammus Taunts. * Ashe shares quotes with: ** / |Freljord Taliyah}} Skins ; * Ashe appears to be . The hand she holds her bow with alternates from her left hand and her right hand in the artwork of her skins. ** Examples of her holding it with her left hand are the art for , and . ** Examples of her holding it with her right hand are the art for , , and . * A red recolor of her old used to be the background image of the branch of the now-retired summoner mastery trees in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 (Season 5 retained Season 4's masteries). ** Recolors of and were used for the and branches respectively. ; * This is her younger self wearing the 'traditional Freljord white garments of victory'. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She references . * It's the only skin where Ashe's eyes are green. ; * She references the , a tribal people from the early Middle Ages originating in what is now Scotland. ** She also strongly resembles Guinevere from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She represents the aftermath of the Freljord Civil War in which the Avarosan win and unite the tribes, with Ashe becoming the queen and the king. * Rakelstake (the Freljordian capital) can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * is a violet variety of Quartz, often used in jewelry. It is known as a meditative and calming stone which works in the emotional, spiritual, and physical planes to provide calm, balance, patience, and peace. ** This fits perfectly Ashe's goals of peace, unification, and prosperity for the Freljord. ; * This skin was released for the 2014 Valentine's Day. * The background resembles the maze in . * A charmed can be seen in the background. * When skins are filtered by champion in the store, this one is classified as 'Miscellaneous'. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * Her armor resembles the one from . * She might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative, but is leading the resistance against it in the name of humanity. * If one tells her they fight for 'unity' she'll say the following: ** "In unity we find humanity." ** " I will lead us back to what we've lost." ** "We still have a choice!" ** DE3FRE Plasma Bow * She shares this theme with ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Her hologram projector has a com-link open with and an image of . ; * She celebrates the Season 7 World Championship. * She shares this theme with ** ** ** ** ** Relations * The Avarosan (led by Ashe) are allied with the Frostguard (led by ) and engaged in a civil war with the Winter's Claw (led by ) over sovereignty of the Freljord. ** Unbeknownst to all, is the Ice Witch of Freljordian legend, who is actually waiting for the right moment to betray Ashe and destroy both hers and Sejuani's tribes in order to take over the Freljord and prepare for the Frozen Watchers' return. *** As revealed by , she herself is one of the Three Sisters who led the Iceborn uprising against the Watchers. Whether or not she knows Ashe and are direct descendants of her sisters (Avarosa and Serylda, respectively) making her their great-aunt-many-times-removed is unknown. **** Evidence to support Ashe's heritage stems from uncle Lyte stating her 'striking resemblance' to Avarosa herself, as well as the fact Ashe was coincidentally led to Avarosa's grave by a great hawk and recovered her ancestor's True Ice bow she carries with her to this day. * Ashe is close friends with and (and by extension ) All of them support her and the Avarosan's goal of peace and unification. is another supporter. ** If the Avarosan win the war and both Ashe and become the new royal family, the boy and his Yeti partner will be appointed the Freljord's emissaries, and the Rabblerouser will struck a business partnership with them by being sold ownership rights of Freljord's Avarosa Iceflow Glacier (possibly in thanks for him helping the Avarosan settle matters with a smaller tribe by getting everyone drunk and drowning their troubles away) *** Whether the new regents will marry strictly for political reasons or not is uncertain. All references to their relationship were removed in V3.6 due to the Freljord event also rewriting many champions' main lore.Freljord AMA **** Curiously enough, Fleshling Compatibility Services' test revealed they are a perfect match. ***** All of this is, in turn, an inside reference at Riot. The name of Riot's CEO and co-founder Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill's wife is Ashley * Ashe met with and when they journeyed to the Freljord on a scouting mission at behest. ** Valor has come to like Ashe, a rare display towards anyone other than Quinn herself. * is an ally of Ashe and the Avarosan's, yet little is known of their personal relationship. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Valentines Day